Arkham's universe Bloodbath for the batman
by LadyBabylon
Summary: Batman fait son comming back à Arkham ; il y affrontera de nouveau son éternel ennemi, le Joker, désormais allié à la mystérieuse chirurgienne et ex-détenue Oren Vegas, propriétaire d'un immense aquarium renfermant de bien dangereux hôtes au dents aiguisées... Batman parviendra-il à contrecarrer de nouveau les diaboliques plans de son Némésis ? Arkham Séries.
1. 1ère partie

" _On aura beau être né au sein du "petit peuple", cela n'en fera pas autant de nous une race faible intellectuellement..._ "

Le chardon à Joker.

 **Gotham City, 23h00 PM**

Mais que ferait-il, sans son précieux Batman ? C'était bien uniquement grâce à leur innombrables et périlleux affrontements que le célèbre Joker pouvait prendre son pied ; à mesure que les équipements de la chauve-souris évoluaient, le criminel maquillé se montrait plus joueur que jamais, surtout quand il s'agissait d'entrer dans l'un de ses nouveaux "jeux périlleux". De nombreuses victimes, bandits ou civils, étaient à déplorer depuis... l'essence-même du Joker n'était en rien semblable à celle de la pègre de Gotham ; l'argent ne signifiait strictement rien pour lui... ce n'était la que source d'appât, pour mieux s'approprier le divertissement de sa personne. Ce que le Joker désirait réellement, c'était tout simplement s'amuser et rire au dépends de Batman ! Selon lui, le rire pouvait tout guérir. Était-ce vrai pour tous ?

" Hé, Batou ! Qu'attends-tu donc pour venir me chercher ? Allons, dépêche-toi donc ! Ou bien... Je crains que cette pauvre madame Gordon ne finisse veuve ce soir-même ! Tu ne souhaiterais pas une telle chose, non ? Ah non, surtout pas toi ! "

Un rire strident s'échappait du haut de ce gratte-ciel ; posté en face, un vide peu rassurant creusant un immense et profond fossé entre les deux ennemis, le justicier masqué attendait une bonne occasion de venir délivrer son allié Gordon de la prise étouffante du criminel numéro un de Gotham. Comment faire ? Batman n'avait clairement pas l'avantage cette fois-ci. Un seul intervenant extérieur, et le Joker pourrait confirmer ses dires en éliminant volontiers ce bon vieux Gordon. Seulement, ce dernier n'était pas seul... surgissant entre les deux immeubles dans un assourdissant vacarme, un hélicoptère aux initiales du GCPD venait s'interposer entre les deux opposants :

"Relâche immédiatement Gordon, et tu auras la vie sauve !"

Ces ordres clairement dictés du mégaphone en provenance de l'appareil à hélice n'eurent pour effet qu'accentuer le piteux rire du Joker ; il balançait toujours son otage au dessus du vide, et ce d'une seule main :

" Dis-moi l'ami, t'est drôlement lourd ! Tu pèses dans les combiens ? 200 kilos ? Ou p'tête plus ? En tous cas, j'crois que j'vais bientôt te lâcher ! Tiens, mais j'me rappelle ! C'est pas ce que tes gentils collègues voulaient, d'ailleurs ? "

Batman ouvrit grand les yeux, gardant cependant le silence ; il était prêt à sauter pour secourir le commissaire au cas ou il venait à tomber, ce qui allait sûrement se produire... ou ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux avec le Joker.

"On t'auras prévenu ! Abattez-le, sans sommations !"

"Non, attendez !"

Ce qu'avait craint Batman arrivait ; Les tirs provenant de l'hélicoptère vinrent pleuvoir sur le Joker, qui s'élançait aussitôt dans le vide avec son otage avec un certain élan :

" T'entends ça Gordon ? Si on saute pas, ils vont te tuer ! T'est sûr de bosser avec ces gars-la ?"

Le vieil homme, pris dans la chute avec son agresseur, ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre ; alors que la terre ferme s'approchait dangereusement de lui, sous les rires déchaînés du Joker, un grappin venait s'accrocher à sa cheville gauche, lui coupant brusquement le souffle alors qu'il s'immobilisait net : son agresseur subissait le même choc, semblant s'en extasier au plus haut point en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Le joker était sûrement le criminel le plus déjanté dans l'histoire de Gotham...

" Vite, allez chercher le commissaire Gordon ! "

Secouru à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère, Gordon se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions ; s'il n'avait pas été travailler cette nuit-la, il aurait sûrement pu échapper aux sales manigances du Joker... que pouvait-il bien manigancer, cette fois-ci ? Batman l'avait de nouveau sauvé, alors qu'il demeurait son pire opposant. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser mourir, et ainsi libérer Gotham d'un des plus lourds fardeau qui soit ? Le justicier sombre venait apporter son prisonnier au GCPD déjà rassemblé sur place, s'adressant directement au vieux commissaire, comme à son habitude :

\- Enfermez-le bien, cette fois-ci. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'a Arkham pour m'en assurer.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Si je m'écoutait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu serais déjà rendu à Arkham avec ton complice...

Tendant l'oreille vers Gordon, le Joker explosait de rire à nouveau :

\- Ton complice ? TON COMPLICE ? Tu entends ça, batou ? Nous sommes complices, maintenant ! J'en frémis de surprise, c'est absolument fantastique !

Le justicier masqué se contentait d'aviser le commissaire d'un oeil froid :

\- Ne m'associez pas à ce type...

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, pour quelles raisons viens-tu toujours lui porter secours ? Tu l'aurais déjà achevé, sinon.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, commissaire.

\- permet-moi d'en douter...

\- Laissez-moi juste vous accompagner à Arkham, et je vous prouverais que le Joker n'est pas mon complice.

Dans un moment d'hésitation, Gordon dévisageait le dit Joker ; le criminel lui rendait son effrayant rictus sanglant volontiers. Le commissaire finissait par céder :

\- Très bien. Mais au moindre signe suspect de ta part... je t'y fais aussitôt interner !

L'homme chauve-souris ne répondit rien ; il grimpait dans le véhicule qui retenait le Joker sous le vicieux sourire du criminel, qui prit un certain plaisir à lui faire la conversation tout le long du trajet.


	2. 2ème partie

_Un mois plus tôt, Arkham asylum_

"Un accès planqué au sous-sol ? T'es sur de toi ?"

" Ouais, une zone de recherches soi-disant désaffectée mais y'a pleins de trucs flippant à l'intérieur ! Le mec qui était au fond à gauche en est revenu à moitié taré, il avait pleins de morsures et autres trucs du genre ! "

Les deux détenus, placés à chaque côté de la cellule technologique du joker, échangent quelques rumeurs ; ce dernier tends l'oreille, bien curieux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer, sans Batman ! Cette zone semblait avoir attiré un semblant son attention : le criminel au sanglant sourire continuait son écoute...

\- Y'en a qui en sont même pas revenus ! Ils se sont fait apparemment bouffer par un genre de monstre, selon l'autre gars...

\- Un monstre ? Type quoi ?

\- Genre godzilla, enfin c'est ce que le mec a dit. Mais y'a aucun putain d'animal qui serait capable de loger dans ce trou sans se faire remarquer !

\- T'es à Arkham vieux, là où l'impossible devient possible...

A cette dernière affirmation, le Joker ne put s'empêcher d'exploser en un sinistre et strident rire ; les deux hommes le dévisagèrent chacun leur tour :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à l'autre taré ? Il a un problème ?

\- Hey, fait pas gaffe... il s'excite tout seul, l'oiseau.

Le rire du criminel aux cicatrices s'en accentuait davantage ; se penchant contre sa vitre dite trop sécurisée pour être brisée, il examinait d'un œil malveillant les deux détenus :

\- Vos petits ragots sont bien intéressants, dites-moi ! Ah, j'ai toujours aimé constater le grand et légendaire courage des résidents d'Arkham... Ben alors ? Vous faites dans votre froc des que l'occasion se présente !

L'un des détenus, facilement irritable, envoyait violemment l'un de ses poings contre la paroi séparant sa cellule de celle du Joker :

\- répète un peu ça pour voir, clown merdeux !

Le Joker fut de nouveau en proie à une crise de rire des plus désagréables, prenant appui contre la paroi du mur littéralement déformée ; le prisonnier aux solides poings s'en agaçait d'autant plus, l'injuriant avec force et mépris. Qu'il était désagréable, avec son rire cassé et sa face provocante !

\- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, tu vas voir !

Ignorant les menaces du détenu, le Joker finissait par se calmer ; finalement, il allait peut-être sortir un peu plus tôt que prévu... cette zone avait plus que sollicité son immense curiosité : il devait absolument aller voir ça !

\- Après tout... murmurait-il pour lui-même, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller faire une poignée de main à notre ami Godzilla. Hohoho !

C'est l'alarme de la bâtisse qui vint, comme à son habitude, alerter et prévenir de la fuite du Joker : ce dernier, échappant habilement aux manœuvres désespérés des gardiens qui n'osaient même pas l'approcher venait se poster en salle de contrôle, réglant l'un des nombreux écrans qui ornaient la salle. Le visage de sa chère et tendre Harley venait prendre petit à petit forme grâce aux nombreux pixels qui composaient l'appareil ; il l'a saluait d'un de ses superbes sourires déformés à la "Joker" :

\- Mes hommages, beauté ! J'aurais besoin que tu me trouves un trou, au sous-sol...

\- Un trou ? De quel type, trésor ?

\- huuum... et si je te dis éprouvette, "boum ! " ?

\- Ah, compris ! C'est comme si c'était déjà fait poussin !

\- chérie, t'es la meilleure ! Viens donc me rejoindre après, j'aurais une surprise pour toi...

Toute excitée, la psychiatre déjantée vint effectuer trois tours de suite sur son siège, joignant ses mains contre elle :

\- Oooooh, monsieur J ! J'arriiiiiive !

\- En attendant, je vais faire une petite ronde, alors magne !

Envoyant un baiser de la main à sa complice, le Joker brouillait le signal de la fréquence qu'il avait utilisée ; à l'entrée de la salle l'attendaient trois gardiens, lourdement armés. Le criminel n'hésitait pas à avancer vers eux malgré leurs avertissements :

\- Bouge pas ! Reste ou t'es !

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé les amis, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer avec vous ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop ennuyeux à mon goût... quoique !

Soudainement, il pressait la fleur ornant sa queue de pie en direction de l'un des hommes, l'aveuglant au passage ; le malheureux s'effondrait au sol dans un affreux hurlement de douleur, permettant à son assaillant de s'emparer de son fusil mitrailleur :

\- Ah non, attendez ! Maintenant, j'ai envie de jouer !

Tandis qu'ils périssaient tous sous la mortelle pluie de projectiles du Joker, Harley était parvenue à localiser l'endroit recherché : il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour se débarrasser du personnel d'Arkham et trouver une entrée à travers les parois du sous-sol... un scanner à ondes lui avait appris la présence d'un vide derrière les murs, lui indiquant une éventuelle pièce. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son cher monsieur J ; qu'elle surprise pouvait-il bien lui réserver ? Impatiente, elle trépignait sur place, son éternel marteau entre les mains :

\- Alleeeeeeez, monsieur J ! Combien de temps allez-vous me faire attendre ?

"Allons, allons, Harley... tu es bien trop impatiente à mon goût."

Sorti de nulle part, il se tenait derrière elle, arme calé sur l'épaule ; l'écran qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux vint s'allumer à son bref claquement de doigts, affichant plusieurs membres du Personnel captifs attachés l'un à l'autre dans une salle :

\- j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une dent contre ces gentils messieurs... ils sont à toi, fait en ce que tu voudras !

Dans un nouveau cri hystérique, Harley se jetait contre son Joker qu'elle aimait tant, l'enserrant fort contre elle ; ce dernier la repoussait gentiment, lui ordonnant :

\- Sécurise le périmètre et condamne toutes les issues ; tu préviendras notre cher ami batman uniquement lorsque je te le dirais... tu m'as bien compris, Harley ?

\- Oh oui ! J'y cours !

Elle fit demi-tour, trottinant joyeusement à la manière d'une enfant et chantonnant ; le joker l'observait silencieusement un moment, avant de finir par lâcher un discret sourire :

\- Brave petite.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au dernier tournant, il se décidait à se concentrer sur cette paroi qu'elle lui avait fièrement présentée ; les deux gusses de tout à l'heure auraient-ils dit vrai ? Il commençait à tapoter le mur : ça semblait sonner plutôt creux... sans nul doute, il devait se trouver quelque chose derrière. Comment avait-il pu manquer cet endroit ? D'un long rire, il aspergeait cette paroi du liquide verdâtre contenu dans sa fleur, avant de tourner son regard vers le marteau d'Harley ; elle avait dû deviner ses intentions...

\- Vraiment, une brave petite ma Harley.

Balançant la tête de l'arme de toute ses forces, il l'abattait lourdement contre le mur avec un sinistre rire, le fracassant sur le coup. La paroi était bien fine... personne aurait pu directement se douter de la présence d'une pièce derrière. Une parfaite cachette, en somme... un long couloir s'offrait au criminel ; il y entrait sans attendre, longeant de nombreux graviers et débris de terre au passage avec une agilité des plus déconcertantes, et bien sûr, toujours avec ce déstabilisant sourire figé sur son expression. Même s'il l'avait souhaité de son propre chef, il lui était bien impossible d'ôter cette plastique étirée... bien des fois, il avait tenté de regagner la raison. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu tenter, jamais ce Mr. Hyde qui habitait son esprit ne l'avait quitté depuis... il resterait le Joker tout le long de sa périlleuse existence, c'était ainsi sa destinée et son rôle à jouer au sein de Gotham.

"Ohooo... qu'avons-nous la ?"

Une grande structure emplie d'eau se présentait à la sortie de l'étroit tunnel que le psychopathe venait de traverser, laissant pour seul passage une sorte de passerelle cernée par un tube. Levant la tête vers cette installation, le Joker pouvait distinguer quelques vague formes s'agiter au loin dans l'aquarium : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elles semblaient se rapprocher à mesure qu'il progressait sur la passerelle, plus curieux que jamais.

"Hé... mais ce ne seraient pas des..."

Une inquiétante gueule grise, munie de deux solides rangées de dents aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir se détachait petit à petit au loin ; le psychopathe ouvrait grand ses yeux fous, pour découvrir face à lui un immense requin : la bête semblait curieuse de la présence de ce drôle de bonhomme au frac violet, qui s'agitait étrangement derrière la vitre. Tournant tout autour de lui, il semblait se demander : "Mais qui es-tu, toi ? "

"Hee hee heeeeeee ! Un requin ! Il y a des requins à Arkham !"

Bien vite désintéressé du psychopathe, l'animal se contentait de disparaître a nouveau à travers le grand flou aquatique, à la grande déception de son spectateur :

"Hé, ne pars donc pas ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Mais non, je ne te mangerai jamais... ben oui, je ne te mangerai jamais ! Je ne te mangerai jamais ! Hyaaa ha ha !"

Dans son élan de folie, il se mit à longer le tube à une grande allure, riant à tout bout de champs : vraiment, comment avait-il pu ignorer la présence d'un tel endroit ? Ses deux mains collées sur la vitre qui le séparait de l'espace aquatique, il ne lâchait pas du regard cet endroit, et ce même quand une grossière voix venait l'interrompre soudainement :

"Ho ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la, toi ?"

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain bout de temps que le Joker dégnait détourner son attention vers son interlocuteur ; l'homme, armé d'un imposant desert eagle, avait une forte stature, de long cheveux roux lui couvrant un visage gras et crasseux criblé de plusieurs piercings, chose qui vint drôlement amuser le criminel tout sourire :

\- Hé la... est-ce la une façon de s'adresser à autrui, l'ami ? On dirait bien qu'il va falloir reprendre ton éducation à zéro... et je vais faire la gentillesse de m'en charger, alors pour commencer, on dit merci à tonton bingo !

Braquant son arme en direction de l'homme, le joker ne manquait de rappeler à ce dernier :

\- J'te connais, le rouquin dégueu... t'est un détenu, et t'as disparu y'a un mois de cela !

\- Ouais, et alors ? T'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu...

Il pâlit horriblement en détaillant de nouveau le criminel ; ce maquillage grossier, cette tenue mauve, ces cheveux verdâtres... personne à Arkham ne pouvait être aussi cinglé que lui ! C'était bel et bien le prince du crime, ça gars qui se surnommait lui-même le Joker !

\- Putain de merde, mais comment t'as trouvé cet endroit !?

\- Te voilà encore vulgaire ! Mince, mais qu'est-ce que t'as donc appris ta maman, pauvre petit !

\- Ferme-la, ou j'te colle une balle dans le bide ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, à la fin ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je viens t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! Ou tout simplement, je fais une visite d'un des plus insolites lieux d'Arkham... à ton avis ?

\- J'ai pas l'envie, ni le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! Tu...

Le rouquin s'interrompit à l'arrivée d'un de ce qui semblait être un collègue détenu :

\- Shane, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Y'a Oren qui te cherche mec ! T'es... eh, mais c'est qui ce type ?

\- Ben va la prévenir justement, on a un invité plutôt inattendu... va lui dire que le Joker à découvert la planque.

\- Tu déconnes ? Ce type est le Joker ?!

Le dit Joker effectuait une révérence moqueuse l'intention des deux hommes :

\- Serviteur !

Perdant son calme, Shane envoyait une grande tape dans l'épaule de son collègue :

\- Bon, t'as compris, maintenant grouille !

Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, il s'empressait de disparaître au prochain tournant, traversant de nombreuses salles occupées par des aquariums de diverses formes, pour finalement s'arrêter devant deux immenses portes ; composant un code sur une sorte d'interphone placé sur la porte gauche, il déverrouillait le mécanisme et pénétrait dans une grande pièce aménagée, ou trônait au centre un nouvel aquarium, bien plus volumineux que les précédents. Devant était placé un luxueux fauteuil pourpre, actuellement occupé : le collègue du rouquin venait s'avancer vers lui :

\- Oren, ça craint ! Le joker à découvert l'aquarium, il est à l'entrée Est ! Qu'est-ce qu'on...

\- C'était inéluctable, de toute façon... fait le venir ici, Do.

La voix féminine basse et lassée qui venait de lui répondre sortait en tout de l'ordinaire ; un timbre effacé, et terriblement calme. Do ne semblait pas vraiment s'en étonner :

\- On le bute pas ? On pourrait le donner à bouffer au...

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils meurent intoxiqués. Fais le venir ici.

\- Euh... ok.

Arme toujours braquées mutuellement l'un vers l'autre, le Joker et Shane ne relâchaient pas leur vigilance ; l'ambiance devenue extrêmement lourde, le psychopathe décidait d'attendre le bon moment pour relancer la conversation :

\- Eh alors Shanou, qu'attends-tu pour tirer ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'utiliser ton gros joujou contre un type comme moi ! Si ? T'es une poule mouillée alors ! Pouec Pouec Pouec !

\- Ta gueule ! T'as vraiment envie de crever ? J'vais effectuer ta dernière volonté, dans ce cas !

"Attends, tire pas ! Oren veut le voir ! "

Retenant la main de son acolyte roux, Do jetait un regard meurtrier en direction du Joker, lui ouvrant un passage :

\- Allez, bouge ! Au moindre geste suspect, t'es un homme mort !

Amusé, le criminel baissait son arme au sol, passant fièrement devant les deux hommes :

\- Ah, trop aimable, messieurs... tu vois Shanou, tu peux vraiment faire des efforts quand tu veux !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Dépêche-toi d'avancer ou j'te bute !

C'est sous une montagne de menaces que le Joker atteignait finalement la fameuse salle indiquée, dont les portes vinrent s'écarter en un lourd grincement ; toujours pointé par les armes de Shane et Do, il s'arrêtait à leur signal.

\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Joker ; comment as-tu découvert l'existence de cette zone ?

Le ton clair de cette femme assise sur le fauteuil attisa le rire du psychopathe ; il penchait la tête sur le côté, se contentant de lui répondre :

\- Déjà une question, alors que nous n'avons même pas été présentés ? Je n'y répondrai que lorsque j'aurais eu le plaisir d'admirer ton joli petit minois...

Agenouillant de force le criminel, Do lui apprenait aussitôt :

\- Parle lui pas comme ça et réponds à sa question !

Un signe de main dépassant du siège prévint Do ; il se tut aussitôt, relâchant le col du Joker d'un geste rapide. La mystérieuse femme se décidait à se lever du fauteuil, se tournant vers son invité, qui ouvrait grand ses yeux, la détaillant minutieusement ; de fins iris brunâtres, encadrés par un teint assez pâle qui faisait ressortir une bien disgracieuse cicatrice courant de l'œil droit à la mâchoire supérieure, renforçant l'aspect inquiétant de cette personne ; quatre trous bouchés par différentes boucles d'oreilles complétaient chacun de ses lobes, venant s'accrocher à quelques mèches brunes rebelles dont le reste étaient nouées en une stricte queue de cheval à l'arrière du crâne. Sur son bras droit, un étrange symbole tatoué signifiant son statut de détenue à Arkham. Le joker inspectait une nouvelle fois son visage ; elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine... le fait qu'un psychopathe de cette trempe la dévisage ainsi ne semblait pas réellement la déranger ; s'accoudant au rebord de son siège, elle ne manquait pas de réclamer à nouveau :

\- Te voilà satisfait. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de répondre à ma question...

Ne l'étant visiblement pas, le criminel ajoutait aussitôt :

\- Et si nous mettions un prénom sur cet adorable portrait ?

La jeune femme ne bronchait pas, s'appuyant plus confortablement contre son fauteuil :

\- ...Oren.

\- Hoho...un prénom qui te va à ravir, Oren !

\- User de flatteries ne fonctionnera pas sur moi. Réponds à ma question, j'ai répondu à la tienne.

\- Treeees bien, je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur, après tout... tu sais, ma chère Oren, des rumeurs courent dans Arkham, sur une certaine "Zone", habitée par un soi-disant "Godzilla"... tu me suis ?

D'un bref regard vers la vitre de l'aquarium, le Joker désignait un petit requin bouledogue passer près deux ; Oren lâcha un bref rictus :

\- Qui ?

\- Ahaaa ! Je te laisse deviner ! Oui, qui ? Qui aurais bien pu mettre cet endroit en insécurité, qui aurais bien pu laisser entrer librement le prince du crime, le GRAND JOKER ?

A l'haussement de voix du criminel, Oren ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un bref rire :

\- Tu te surestimes sans hésiter, mais je peux constater que ton titre n'as pas été usurper...

\- De toute évidence, je restais persuadé que tu allais le remarquer !

\- Arrête ton char. Que veux-tu de moi ?

Le paisible remous créer par la structure aquatique se trouvant derrière eux venait radoucir l'atmosphère ; ainsi, elle avait deviné ses intentions dès le début... le Joker riait sous cape : observant les nombreuses espèces de squales circuler librement dans l'aquarium, il se plantait derrière son interlocutrice, penchant la tête vers son côté droit :

\- Nous avons un ami commun, tous les deux... Batman.

Oren se retournait en direction du Joker, bras croisé :

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- En ce moment, il ne fait plus réellement attention à nous, détenus, qu'il a conduit et abandonné ici, à Arkham... ne trouves-tu pas ça cruel ?

\- Peu importe, il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis plus soucié de lui. Il reste le cadet de mes problèmes !

\- Oren, Oren... ne dis pas ça ! Batou est tout pour nous... nous l'avons créé ! Sans lui, le crime serait une mauvaise blague ! Il ne connaît pas cet endroit, et j'aimerais bien l'emmener visiter... l'aquarium. Juste pour pouvoir le voir dompter un fauve, comme au cirque !

\- N'a-il donc déjà pas assez à te dompter toi ? Tu veux te servir de mes trésors ; cependant, ils ne doivent pas se nourrir n'importe comment... pour l'instant, ils n'ont que des gardiens crasseux à se mettre sous la dent.

Le joker explosait de rire :

\- Oh, mais je peux te donner bien mieux ! Si tu m'aides à coincer Batman ici, je m'engage à t'offrir le meilleur de la cuisine humaine ! Tu souhaites un menu, peut-être ?

Oren souriait à nouveau suite à cette petite plaisanterie ; elle jetait un regard complice à ses deux acolytes :

\- Ramène-moi le second de Cobblepot, et ont sera quittes.

Étonné, le Joker finissait simplement par tendre l'une de ses mains en direction de la jeune femme ; cette dernière ne l'acceptait pas, retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle souriait à la vue de son spécimen favori, un étrange et hideux squale qui vint attirer l'attention du psychopathe. Oren le désignait du regard, semblant attendri par ce monstre digne d'un pire cauchemar :

\- Il est superbe, pas vrai ? C'est un requin lutin, qui provient de la baie de Tokyo. Il a été abandonné près de l'Iceberg Lounge, car il ne plaisait pas à Cobblepot. Pauvre chéri...

Le joker ne répondit pas, bien trop obnubiler par l'animal ; Oren lui accordait de nouveau son attention, déclarant alors :

\- En gage de notre arrangement, je vais l'appeler "Joker"...

Le squale avait été baptisé ; le psychopathe était impatient de revoir son cher justicier masqué...


	3. 3ème partie

A **rkham Asylum, repaire du chardon, 21H00 P.M**

Il n'avait pas daigné se déplacer pour aller prévenir sa Harley c'était par radio que le Joker lui avait sommé d'aller prévenir, ou plutôt « provoquer » Batman afin que ce dernier se rende à Arkham dans les plus brefs délais le chevalier noir avait ignoré en premiers lieu les insultes que lui avait amèrement crachées la psychiatre déjantée, flairant instinctivement le piège ou elle tentait de l'attirer. La jeune femme n'était pas prête à abandonner... elle devait absolument réussir à faire venir Batman, car c'était le Joker qui lui avait ordonné. Et quand le Joker voulait quelque chose, il fallait surtout lui donner ce qu'il désirait sans le contrarier... le prince du crime avait décidé de rester au repaire de sa potentielle complice, sous bonne garde, bien évidemment son regard fou analysait chaque espèce de Squale qui défilait dans l'immense aquarium qui lui faisait face. Les questions ne lui manquaient pas, d'ailleurs... Oren pouvait lui répondre tout en astiquant sa panoplie d'instruments chirurgicaux.

\- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Un squale chagrin de l'atlantique.

\- Et le petit, à côté ?

\- Un squale Savate.

\- Quel nom peu commun !

\- On le surnomme ainsi pour son nez.

\- Tiens, quel est cette étrange chose ?

\- Une Holbiche fantôme.

Étrangement fasciné, le Joker avait presque fait le tour complet des espèces environnant le bassin hormis quelques raies guitares, il n'y avait que des requins, ici. Son attention s'était désormais rivée vers Oren d'où lui venait cette morbide passion pour les squales ?

\- Je me demande bien pour quelles raisons une femme de ta qualité s'intéresse à de sournois mangeurs d'hommes tels que les requins...

La chirurgienne aurait pu se fâcher suite à une telle remarque cependant, elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de répondre solennellement :

\- Qui de toi ou de ces mangeurs d'hommes est le plus sournois, Joker? Les requins sont une espèce que l'homme déteste et crains, soit. Malgré cela, ces bêtes ne font que suivre la loi de la nature en se nourrissant, comme nous.

Sur cette réponse, elle se levait de la petite table ou elle s'était installée, venant à son tour se poster devant le bassin :

\- Le requin est un animal solitaire, pour la plupart de son espèce. Seul, il ne craint pas la trahison et ne peut compter que sur lui-même. C'est pour cela que je les admire ils n'ont besoin de personne pour vivre, ils sont libres et insouciants, ils n'ont pas de modèle sociétal a suivre.

Le psychopathe considérait autrement son interlocutrice il devinait chez elle un grand vide, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu combler à l'aide de quiconque... au fond d'elle, Oren était un squale un être solitaire et froid, qui n'accorderais jamais sa confiance à quiconque. Même pas à ses deux prisonniers, qui travaillaient pour elle. Elle lui avait avoué exercer en parallèle la profession de chirurgienne à Arkham, engagée par le directeur Sharp il l'avait défaite de sa condition de détenue, jugeant ses qualités au scalpel fort utiles au sein de l'établissement qu'il dirigeait. Un bon nombre de détenus avaient retrouvés quelques fonctions vitales perdues grâce à elle...

\- Que de dures paroles, pour une chirurgienne qui a dû pourtant en sauver plus d'un !

L'expression de la dite chirurgienne s'en durcissait aussitôt à la remarque du criminel :

\- Je n'exerce pas cette profession par passion ! Elle me permet simplement d'acquérir quelques informations sur le climat actuel d'Arkham, Telles que ces incessantes incarcérations de celui qu'on dit le numéro 1 de cet asile, par exemple...

La fierté du Joker montait sans tarder d'un cran c'était bien lui, le numéro 1 d'Arkham ! Une fréquence suivie d'un bip le sortait de sa rêverie : Il se saisissait du talkie-walkie calé à sa ceinture tout en appuyant sur la commande de réponse :

\- Harley, mon petit chaton, j'espère que tu as de bonne nouvelles pour moi...

« Batman est en route pour Arkham, Mr. J ! Et il amène avec lui un invité très spécial... j'ai nommé le second d'Oswald Cobblepot, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! »

Elle avait fait d'une pierre deux coups fier de la performance de sa chère psychiatre, le joker échangeait un regard satisfait avec Oren :

\- Votre plat sera bientôt servi, mlle Vegas ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

La chirurgienne ne répondit rien elle appelait aussitôt ses deux hommes de mains, entretenant une brève conversation avec eux. Se préparant à l'arrivée de son invité spécial, le prince du crime ordonnait à sa complice blonde :

\- Ouvre-lui toutes les issues jusqu'à l'endroit que tu m'as indiqué ! Je veux que tout soit parfait, oui, absolument tout !

« Pour vous, Mr. J, je ferais tout ! »

Oren songeait à la dernière fois où elle avait croisé Harleen Quinzel ; la jeune chirurgienne avait inspecté les coups qu'elle avait reçus au visage et sur le corps. La psychiatre avait été frappée sans ménagement... et le chardon savait d'où provenaient ces coups. Ils venaient de cet homme qui lui faisait face, à l'instant précis...

\- Vous la perdrez, un jour.

Des paroles tranchantes qui ne firent aucun effet au Joker ; l'homme au sourire déformé riait au nez d'Oren :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? C'est elle, qui a choisi de me suivre, comme une grande. Son sort est bien là dernière chose qui me préoccupe !

Oren aurait peut-être dû se taire...

 **Arkham Asylum, premier niveau, 22H00 P.M**

La batmobile avait redoublé d'effort pour parvenir à Arkham Asylum ; le chevalier noir surveillait avec attention son prisonnier, le second de Cobblepot, un homme de petite taille au nez aquillin. Durant le trajet, il avait essayé d'obtenir des informations le concernant, et il n'était pas parvenu à lui délier la langue aussi facilement...

\- Qui t'as raconté ces bobards ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ce péquenot de la banque !

Batman ne le quittait pas des yeux :

\- Si c'est le cas, peut-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à la banque avec cette artillerie lourde ?

Bruce avait trouvé ce petit homme armé jusqu'aux dents, et près du corps du dirigeant de la banque située à l'Est de Gotham. Comment pouvait-il le croire ?

\- C'est pas moi, j'te dis ! J'suis venu à la banque pour régler une affaire du patron ; y'a cette drôle de fille qui traîne toujours avec le clown timbré qui m'as promis un bon paquetole si je venais la rejoindre ici !

\- Harley Quinn ?

\- Ouais, voilà comment qu'elle s'appelle !

Silencieux, Batman analysait ce qu'il avait appris ; premièrement, Harley, par une belle montagne d'insultes, lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas à Arkham et qu'un de ses détenus, ce petit homme à la solde de Cobblepot s'en était échappé, et qu'il avait emporté avec lui un précieux document capable de faire tomber Arkham. Seulement, il n'avait aucun document important sur lui... il était clair que le chevalier noir se précipitait vers un piège en entrant à Arkham ; seulement, la curiosité l'emportait par-dessus tout... s'il y avait un problème la-bas, il devait aller s'en charger avant que tout ne dégénère au point de non-retour !

"Encore une surprise du Joker, songeait amèrement Batman. Je vais le faire taire un bonne fois pour toutes, celui-la !"

Arrivant à destination de la lugubre structure, le chevalier noir arrêtait son véhicule non loin de l'entrée ; de là, il en descendait précautionneusement, poussant son prisonnier devant lui. Sharp semblait les attendre à l'entrée ; à ses côtés se tenait Oren, qui avait de suite remarqué la présence de l'homme qu'elle avait réclamé : le second de Cobblepot, dont elle n'avait jamais pu trouver la cachette auparavant. Cette fois, elle le tenait !

\- Bienvenue, Batman. Je vois que vous avez un nouveau pensionnaire pour moi...

Batman considérait Sharp un court instant, avant d'exiger quelques explications :

\- J'aimerai voir mlle Quinzel, directeur Sharp. Elle ne doit quelques explications...

Oren avait gardé son visage couvert par un grand chapeau noir ; elle glissait quelques mots à l'oreille du directeur, avant de reprendre à l'attention du chevalier noir :

\- Faites d'abord entrer cet homme, Batman. Nous allons le soumettre à un examen médical...

Sharp approuvait cette décision :

\- Harley Quinn reste introuvable ; peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider à mettre la main dessus...

Le piège, le piège... Bruce le sentait à plein nez. Mais pour cette fois, il lui fallait mettre définitivement la main dessus ! à peine eu-t-il poseéun pied derrière la grande grille que Sharp recevait un violent coup sur la tête, l'assomant aussitôt. Batman reculait ; derrière lui se tenait son éternel ennemi le Joker, qui l'aurait presque accueillit par une grande étreinte :

\- Oh, Batou ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, mon cher Batou !

Le chevalier noir tournait son attention vers Oren ; la chirurgienne avait pris en otage le second de Cobblepot, lui passant un menaçant scalpel sous la gorge :

\- Celui-ci est pour moi, merci...

\- Cadeau de la maison ! Lançait joyeusement le Joker, battant des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Joker, qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?

Le criminel explosait de rire à la question de son Némésis :

\- Surprise, Batou ! Je t'ai obtenu un ticket... pour t'offrir un bon bain de sang ! Remercie-moi !

Oren retirait son couvre-chef ; surpris, le second de Cobblepot étouffait une exclamation :

\- Vegas ! Bordel, comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée, Weas. Plus important, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as pris ? On va aller régler ça plus loin si tu veux bien...

Le dénommé Weas se débattait sans succès, hurlant d'un ton désespéré :

\- Non ! Me laissez pas avec elle, pitié ! Elle va me tuer ! Elle va me tuer ! Non, arrêtez-la !

Batman se trouvait impuissant, le Joker étant face à lui ; ce dernier ricanait sinistrement, faisant un petit signe de la main à Weas en guise de salut er lançant un regard attendri en direction de la chirurgienne, qui avait disparu en direction du second niveau :

\- Une ravissante petite, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as amené un joli cadeau pour Noël, même si tu arrives un peu en avance pour ça ! Maintenant, on va...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son petit numéro que Batman lui avait déjà envoyé un de ces gadgets à la figure ; l'esquivant agilement, le criminel tout sourire disparaissait à son tour vers le deuxième niveau, d'une démarche provocatrice.

\- Joker, attends !

Vérifiant rapidement l'état du directeur Sharp, Batman se résolu à l'abandonner ici pour se lancer à la poursuite du Joker ; Dieu sait ce que ce dernier lui avait encore réservé...


	4. 4ème partie

**Niveau des soins intensifs, Asile d'Arkham, 3H00 A.M**

"Oren, pitié ! j'ai pas trahi Don, c'est pas moi ! Tu dois me croire ! "

Traîné tel un forcené à travers les différents niveaux d'Arkham, Weas n'avait d'autres options que de suivre son bourreau, qui le maintenait fermement par le buste, scalpel pointé à la naissance de sa gorge ; le malheureux se débattait de toutes ses forces à la manière d'un asticot, spectacle qui satisfaisait grandement la curiosité des détenus répartis dans plusieurs cellules, formant une véritable haie d'honneur pour la chirurgienne et son prisonnier. Ils hurlaient tous comme des bêtes...

"Vas-y Vegas ! Déchire-le ! "

"Hé, petite ! Tu veux un coup de main ? "

"Vos gueules ! Hurlait sauvagement Oren, son regard furieux pointé vers Weas. Le premier qui ose me déranger, je le saigne comme un porc ! "

Les hurlements se firent plus fort, mêlés aux gémissements du second de Cobblepot ; cette sacrée fanfare se faisait ressentir à l'entière totalité des niveaux formant l'inquiétante bâtisse, parvenant aisément au Joker comme à Batman. Ce dernier, qui se hâtait à la poursuite du clown déjanté, se forçait à y prêter attention : qui était donc cette femme, qui avait brusquement embarqué son colis pour Arkham à la menace d'un scalpel acéré ? Ses traits de visage lui avaient fortement rappelé quelqu'un... Un homme. Les années avaient passées depuis ses derniers souvenirs ; Alfred, le fidèle majordome de Bruce, devrait aller pouvoir consulter quelques archives... Le justicier ne pris pas le luxe de s'arrêter pour le contacter ; le voilà déjà rendu à ramper dans un conduit emprunté par son Némésis pour actionner son appareil de communication :

\- Alfred ? J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelques recherches pour moi... sur un homme que j'ai arrêté il y a peut-être neuf, voir dix ans auparavant, qui aurait éventuellement pratiqué la chirurgie.

"Tout de suite, monsieur, lui répondait une voix agréablement familière à travers l'appareil. Que vous arrive-il donc encore ? "

Le chevalier noir réprimait un long soupir :

\- Le joker à encore fait des siennes à Arkham. Il se pourrait même qu'il ait une complice...

" Harley Quinn ? "

\- Non, une autre... peut-être une chirurgienne engagée à Arkham.

"Je vois, monsieur. Je vous envoie les résultats, deux hommes correspondent à votre description."

Se postant à l'abri dans un nouveau conduit marqué par la signature grossière du Joker, Batman observait attentivement les deux profils envoyés par Alfred. Il sursauta en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux, associant son physique à celui de la chirurgienne :

\- Don Vegas...

A peine fut-il sorti du conduit qu'une surprise l'y attendait au bout : perché confortablement sur une poutre de fer rouillé, le Joker l'attendait, bras croisés :

\- Alors, cher détective ? Tu traînes en chemin ? J'attends, moi !

Bruce ne le quittait pas du regard :

\- Qui est la femme qui t'accompagnait ? Pourquoi en voulait-elle au second de Cobblepot ?

Le criminel tout sourire se grattait négligemment le sommet du crâne :

\- Ah, la petite Oren ? Je peux t'en dire plus sur elle... mais seulement si tu daignes me suivre gentiment, sans faire d'histoire !

\- Et ou veux-tu m'emmener ?

\- Haha ! Excellente question ! Mais si je te le disais tout de suite, ça gâcherais toute la surprise que je t'ai organisé, tu t'en doutes bien !

\- Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de jouer, Joker !

\- C'est bien dommage pour toi Batou, mais il va falloir que j'emploie la méthode forte !

Un lourd choc suivit d'une onde sonore obligeaient le justicier à reculer de deux pas vers l'arrière, aveuglé par une puissante lumière ; lorsqu'il retrouvait la vue, le joker s'était de nouveau volatilisé. A sa place se tenait une sorte de créature rapiécée à l'aide de peau humaine et animale ; ses griffes étaient aussi redoutables et acérées que sa dentition noircie...

"Bon sang, songeait aussitôt le chevalier noir, prenant une position de garde. De quels genres d'abominations vais-je encore être témoin ? "

 **Souterrain d'Oren, Arkham Asylum, 5H00 A.M**

Écartelé avec grand soin sur une vieille table de dissection couverte de sang, Weas ne cessait de respirer bruyamment, tel un condamné à mort. En face de lui se dressait l'immense aquarium aux requins, dont les incessants passages de ses pensionnaires commençaient à lui donner un sacré tournis. Pieds et poings liés, il lui était impossible de prendre la fuite...

" Ou sont les documents, Weas ? J'attends ta réponse..."

Au-dessus de lui se tenait la chirurgienne, astiquant paisiblement son matériel chirurgical ; les grincements des lances chirurgicales avaient un certain don à lui donner la chair de poule. Le second de Cobblepot déglutissait :

\- Putain, Oren... je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils avaient cramé dans l'incendie du cabinet de Don !

La lance chirurgicale venait se pointer brutalement à côté de son oreille, lui arrachant un cri aigu :

\- Mensonge !

\- J'te mens pas bordel ! Les actes de propriété que tu cherches n'existent plus !

\- Tu as du en faire des copies, en bon macro qui se respecte...

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion !

Cette fois, la lance chirurgicale venait s'enfoncer droit dans la pupille affolée de l'homme ; ce dernier hurlait aussitôt à la mort, se débattant péniblement sur son support de torture. Le ton d'Oren se fit plus dur :

\- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je m'amuse un peu avec toi ? Après tout, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de revoir le bel empire que tu as vicieusement dérobé à mon père...

Le petit homme hurlait désespérément :

\- Merde, Oren ! Tu vas quand même pas me tuer ? T'oserais pas !

La jeune femme continuait de triturer la cornée avec son instrument à travers les cris douloureux de son cobaye, ne quittant pas des yeux son ouvrage atrocement sanglant :

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ton patron en a rien à foutre, de toi. C'est à la mort que tu as mené mon père... et je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de te retrouver en enfer !

Calés négligemment sur le rebord de l'immense bassin, les deux complices d'Oren admiraient le tableau sans broncher ; l'un d'eux laissait même échapper un léger ricanement lorsque Weas ne fut capable de produire uniquement des sons d'animaux diverses. La chirurgienne levait un œil hautain en sa direction, comme une fillette que l'on aurait dérangée alors qu'elle jouait avec sa poupée :

\- Shane, va déverrouiller le sas d'entrée. Nos deux invités ne devraient pas tarder...

L'homme s'exécuta sans discuter ; son collègue s'approchait de la malheureuse victime d'Oren, avertissant cette dernière :

\- T'obtiendras rien de lui si tu le tue maintenant, Oren.

La jeune femme lâchait un long soupir :

\- Il ne parlera pas, de toute façon. Ce fumier est bien trop pourri de l'intérieur pour avouer quoi que ce soit...

\- Mais il détient sûrement l'acte de propriété du cabinet de Don, avec ses actions en prime ! Je lui ai promis qu'un jour, tu irais profiter pleinement de ta liberté en dehors de ces murs infernaux, Oren. Je lui en ai fait le serment !

\- Ma place est ici, Do. Avec mes trésors... si je partais, qui s'en occuperait ?

Laissant son instrument planté dans l'iris de son cobaye, la jeune femme venait s'accoler à la vitre de l'aquarium, prenant une moue tendre et rêveuse en observant chacun de ses pensionnaires effectuer une ronde sans fin à travers l'espace aqueux :

\- Je ne les abandonnerai jamais. Ils sont les seuls qui me comprennent... Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires et stupides moutons comme cette infâme population de Gotham City. Ils ne jouent pas les femmes laides, couvertes de maquillage outrancier qui passent leur temps à dépenser leur fric dans des choses inutiles, ils ne sont pas comme ses abrutis d'homme d'affaires qui ne pensent qu'a leur propre plaisir et au parties de jambes en l'air ! Ils sont eux, simplement.

Un grossier bruit d'applaudissements se fit entendre derrière eux ; pénétrant dans la pièce de son habituelle démarche qui se voulait théâtrale, le Joker jetait un rapide coup d'œil au second de Cobblepot, avant de retourner son regard fou en direction de celui de la chirurgienne :

\- Bon sang, c'est si touchant ! Pauvre petite, n'as-tu donc jamais posé un pied dans le monde extérieur à Arkham ?

\- Et alors ? répliquait Oren, sur un ton irrité. Je me fiche bien de savoir à quoi il peut ressembler.

Nouveau rictus moqueur de la part du criminel :

\- Tu as pourtant l'air d'en connaître quelques choses !

La jeune femme resserrait ses longs doigts fuselés contre la paroi du bassin, désignant froidement d'un œil sa victime, presque inconsciente :

\- Et ce salopard en est un digne représentant. Ou est Batman ?

Un fou rire échappait brusquement au Joker :

\- Ah, Batou ? Maintenant que tu me le dis ma chère, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est encore perdu. Mince, combien de fois vais-je devoir lui faire faire le tour d'Arkham ? Il est irrécupérable, c'est à savoir qu'en faire !

Le son d'un grappin vint l'interrompre dans son délire ; dégageant la grille du conduit d'aération qui le séparait de la pièce, le justicier masqué atterrissait avec grande précision sur la terre ferme, observant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le grossier rire du clown ne l'empêchait pas d'analyser la situation présente...

\- Oh, Batou ! Je ne voulais surtout pas t'offenser ! Mais tu es quand même en retard... vilain garçon !

Bruce Wayne arrêtait son regard devant l'aquarium, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de ses occupants :

\- ... Des requins ?

Son regard déviait ensuite d'Oren à son cobaye ; il sursautait à la vue de la lance chirurgicale enfoncée grossièrement dans son œil gauche :

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Grondait la maîtresse des lieux, se plaçant au-devant de Weas. Il est à moi.

Batman ne bougeait pas, détaillant au mieux son interlocutrice :

\- Oren Vegas, ou "Oren le chardon". Tu es la fille de Don Vegas, c'est bien ça ?

La chirurgienne lui adressait un bref battement de cils en guise de réponse :

\- tu es bien perspicace, Batman. Et après ?

Le justicier se méfiait ; d'un côté, cette femme capable de charcuter ses victimes sans une once de remords, et de l'autre... Un criminel fou, sans une once de remords. Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire pour arrêter ces deux-là ?

"Tain mec, qui que tu sois, bute-la ! Bute..."

Oren envoyait un lourd coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Weas ; les nombreuses chaînes criblées dans ses bottes plate-forme venaient fouetter au passage son visage, lui arrachant un cri surhumain. Le joker explosait de rire face à la situation :

\- Mince, Batou ! Elle est en train de le déchiqueter vivant ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas le sauver ?

Wayne ne daignait pas regarder le clown ; son regard restait fixé sur la chirurgienne, appuyant lourdement ses chausses contre le visage de son cobaye. Son regard était impitoyable...

\- Oren, il est inutile de vous acharner dessus. Les actes de propriété que vous cherchez ont été détruit par le bureau de police de Gotham, quand votre père a été arrêté et enfermé ici...

La jeune femme montrait les crocs :

\- Qu'en sais-tu donc ? Est-ce ton ami Gordon qui te l'a dit ?

\- En partie. J'ai même des preuves à l'appui... Le certificat d'internement de Don Vegas ; tout est écrit, dans les moindres détails.

Elle ne lâchait pas prise :

\- Ce bâtard a porté de fausses accusations sur mon père... et vous, tel justicier crétin au service de Gotham que vous puissiez être, vous avez pris votre pied à le croire et à enfermer dans ce cagot le génie scientifique qu'était Don Vegas ! Ce suceur de fric se raccroche à la moindre source d'argent qu'il trouve ; entre autre, Cobblepot !

Weas tirait une drôle de grimace :

\- Salope !

Nouveau coup dans la mâchoire ; la jeune femme poursuivait, bras croisés :

\- Don avait une merveilleuse femme, ça te revient ? Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Son doigt se dirigeait vers un crâne incroyablement bien poli et propre, servant de décoration sur l'un des murs de la pièce :

\- Elle le suivait comme son ombre. Elle s'est même jetée aux griffes d'Arkham, se faisant passer pour une tarée, exprès pour le retrouver !

Le ton d'Oren se faisait plus froid :

\- Mais rassure-toi, elle n'a pas souffert longtemps. Elle est morte en moins d'un an !

Bruce portait son attention vers le crâne, puis vers les requins ; la chirurgienne répondait à son interrogation d'un hochement de tête négatif :

\- Oh non, ce ne sont pas les requins, qui s'en sont chargé. Pas eux... Des gorilles du troisième niveau.

Le Joker partait dans un second fou rire, mais ne parvenait pas à faire réagir la jeune femme...

\- Une femme à Arkham... ils l'ont violée enceinte. Sache, Batman, que je me sens plus souillée que jamais, chaque putain de jour qui passe !

Le chevalier noir ne bronchait pas :

\- Relâchez-le, Oren, et je vous jure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Elle s'emparait d'un scalpel, progressant lentement vers lui ; Batman, de peur de la blesser, reculait instinctivement, ne sentant pas le piège arriver derrière... une trappe s'activait sous son pied droit ; c'est en évitant de justesse le trou fatal qu'il tombait dans un deuxième piège, une géante cage épaisse. Prisonnier d'un métal de haut alliage, aucun de ses équipements ne pourraient lui venir en aide...

\- Ça te plaît ? C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée ! S'exclamait bruyamment le Joker, frappant sans relâche une main dans l'autre. Exprès pour toi, Batou !

Batman ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre ; son attention s'était fixée sur les allers-retours des requins dans l'aquarium...

\- Tu les aimes déjà ? Ils seront de parfaits compagnons de jeu pour nous, j'en reste persuadé !

Oren jetait à son tour un regard aux pensionnaires qu'elle nourrissait de restes de gardien imprudents passés par là :

\- Cinq espèces sont dangereuses, Batman. Serais-tu deviner lesquelles ?

Bruce Wayne concentrait son regard vers Oren :

\- Le tigre, le bouledogue, le taupe, le marteau...

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, lui offrant pour la première fois un beau sourire :

\- Exact ! Tu en oublies un, mais tu les connais mieux que je ne le pensais !

Son index se pointait vers une espèce, sous le regard impatient du joker :

\- Le requin Longimane, Batman. Savait-tu qu'à l'époque de la deuxième guerre mondiale, on les avait accusé de d'avoir dévoré des marins et naufragés d'un convoi maritime ? Pourtant, ils n'ont rien fait d'autre que de se nourrir.

Le justicier fronçait les sourcils sous son épais masque :

\- En leur donnant des restes humains, tu ne fais qu'aggraver leur réputation, Oren.

La chirurgienne étirait un vicieux sourire :

\- Et comment pourrais-tu savoir de quoi je les nourris ?

\- Car il n'y a que de la chair humaine, en ces murs. Tu n'as fait que confirmer cette idée que j'avais de toi en t'alliant à un type aussi dangereux que le Joker...

Le criminel fou, se sentant flatté sur le coup, venait se coller immédiatement aux barreaux de la cage :

\- Avec toi Batou, je me sens toujours aussi flatté ! Tu vas finir par me faire... rougir.

Un couteau effilé se baladait entre les doigts du clown ; Batman ne prenait pas peur, se contentant de lui rendre un regard neutre. Plus important, il devait se concentrer sur le plan à suivre, si la cage dans lequel il se trouvait venait à plonger au milieu de cette foule de requin... Il jugea une nouvelle fois leur propriétaire : Oren n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait résonner ... du moins, ce n'était plus possible. La chirurgienne n'avait pas retiré son cruel regard du sien...


End file.
